This disclosure relates generally to information processing, and, more specifically, to the collection, storage, and distribution of information.
A wide variety of systems such as those hosted on various websites allow users to share information with or establish connections to other users. For example, social media services such as FACEBOOK, TWITTER, MYSPACE, and LINKEDIN provide systems for sharing information between users—for example, by transmitting data between user accounts or providing updates to users regarding other users' activities. As these information sharing services experience growth in both numbers of users and utilization per user, an increased volume of information is shared and provided amongst users. It is common, for example, for users to have hundreds or thousands of “friends” or “connections” via an information sharing service.
Growth in the number of unique user accounts and the volume of data transferred to and from each user account presents scalability challenges for information sharing services.